Best Friends Forever
by BaconPanda23
Summary: Marceline is an 17-year-old average songwriting, music-loving teen. Marshall Lee is an average almost superstar. They were best friends before Marshall suddenly disappeared. What happens when they meet again? Songfic, my first one. Rated T just in case


I made a Oneshot to satisfy your guys' appetite while I think of ideas for my next chapter for Marcelee Time. And, sorry, I haven't been posting. How long has it been, anyway, three months? Again, I'm super sorry for not posting. I'm back at... _school_.

This is a movie set in the distant future (AKA, 2015...), not on the set of Adventure Time. This is an assortment of Avril Lavigne songfics that I thought of. AKA three songs that I like from her. I like all of her songs, but these three fit perfectly in this fic. Oops, off topic.

Don't own the Adventure Time~

**Best Friends Forever**

Marcy's POV

I sat on my front porch, scribbling something my journal that was actually a dark red songbook.

"No, that's stupid. No one would write a song about horror movies." I glanced at a picture of my best friend, Marshall Lee, who disappeared many years ago. I sighed in sadness. Marshall was my best friend, he was always there with me. But why did he leave so suddenly, and what happened to him?

"Marceline! Marceline!" I saw my other best guy friend, Finn, dashing towards me, his short golden-blond hair being swept back by the wind.

"Oh, hey Finn. What's got you so excited?"

"You know Fionna, right?" Fionna was Finn's adventuruous girlfriend. She hooked up with her after crashing into her while biking around the mall.

"Yeah, what about your girlfriend that you're so insanely in love with?" He blushed at that statement, mostly because he knew that was true.

"She got four tickets to the ML concert!"

"Who's ML?"

"He's supposed to keep his identity hidden, apparently. And his music is REALLY good."

"Cool, I'll go. Wait... Four tickets... Me, Fi, you, and... Oh, don't tell me, that lousy 'Princess Bubblegum', the girl you've had a crush on since you were six, but failed to ask her out because you were too young."

"No, not her. She had plans. And her name is Bonnibel."

"You nicknamed her Peebles. Anyway... Then... Who?"

"I'm bringing Jake!"

"You mean your dog who's afraid of me for some odd reason?"

"He's only afraid of you because... Because you remind him of a vampire...?"

"I guess I do sort of look like a vampire..." I glanced at my pale skin and face in the water puddle next to me.

"Let's go!"

"Okay, okay, let's go."

**-~The Concert~- (Backstage)**

Marshall's POV

I sat next to my guitar case, on the amplifier.

"Marshall, you're on in five."

"Okay, thanks, Luna." Her full name is Luna Sidney Pink, LSP, for short.

I stared at the black wall, thinking about Marceline._ Is she okay? What habits has she changed? Has she changed at all?_ I think about her nonstop these days. Maybe it's the hormones... I'm seventeen, it's most likely. As about twenty million questions popped into my head about her, I was called onto the stage. I pulled my white-and-red dress shirt down to hide my pockets, and fixed my crooked black studded belt to match the height of my gray suspenders, which were hanging down around the sides of my hips. I took my red guitar and walked onstage with my black Converse high-tops and waved to the crowd.

"Wow, I didn't expect that many people for my third concert, thanks for coming out!" Everyone screamed, and I heard six girls in one corner scream, "You're so hot! I wanna marry you!" I just smiled at them, and they practically fell over with hearts drifting from their unconscious bodies... I scanned the crowd and smiled.

"Alright, for my first song, I wanna start out slow. And please, wave your cell phones or whatever, I wanna see those lighters." I sang a couple of songs and by the time I finished the third song, I noticed something interesting. There was a girl with long, black hair standing next to a dude with blond hair, standing with his GF and his dog.

**-~The Concert~- (Audience)**

Marceline's POV

I was watching the concert that Finn told me was gonna be good, but he was wrong, it wasn't good. It was AMAZING! He did his original songs and some remakes, but they both still left me standing speechless. He was pretty cute, too, but there were already six fan girls who wanted to be with him.

"Okay, the next song is dedicated a girl. She was my best friend," he was staring at me the whole time, I my heart started beating super fast. "She was always there for me, and I really liked her. A lot." He started playing guitar and I listened to the intro. This was _our_ song. He was playing Marshall's song that he always played for me, even when I was upset with him. "She may or may not be here today, but... She means a lot to me."

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in,_

_No I won't give in..._

He was singing the song that I loved so much, Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.

(**A/N:** This is one of my favorite songs, but if you look it up, I'm pretty sure there's no music video. Correct me if I'm wrong, so I can watch it too... K thx bai!)

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The singer stood up and looked at me again.

_So far away, _

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed _

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

He looked me in the eyes and drew me forward in the crowd, like a moth to the light.

"Hay, Marcy? We're over here, where're you going?" After that I couldn't hear anymore because I was too drawn to the alluring scent of this mysterious singer who was singing my best friend's song.

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
_

_There's nothing you could say, _

_nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

_Keep holding on, Keep holding on  
_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Can you come backstage after the concert?" He whispered to me in a sweet voice.

"Uh, sure?"

"Thanks, here's a backstage pass." He stood up and started getting the crowd hyped up again. But why does he want me to come backstage? I don't even know his name.

"Marcy! Hey, what the cabbage, why'd you leave?"

"Oh, sorry Finn. I wanted to hear his voice better." Finn made a little creeper smile and stared at me. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Effin. Doing."

"You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! He just reminds me of Marshall! Hold on..."

"You mean keep holding on?"

"No, you're not good at that. And, what was the stage name of that guy?"

"ML, why?"

"Hold up, ML, Marshall Lee... Ohmigawsh!"

"What?! Wild lions on the loose?!"

"No, put the two first initials of Marshall's name together, dude!"

"Marshall Lee... ML! Ohmigawsh, dude, you really think he's him?!"

"Yesh, I do. I really think it's him. That's why I'm meeting him backstage after the concert later."

"Good luck, Marcy."

"Thanks, man." I saw Fi motion Finn towards her and smiled at me. I waved and turned around. I saw Marshall waving at me. Okay, I guess I'm going now...

**-~Backstage~-**

Marshall's POV

I took her to my dressing room and sat her on the black couch.

"So, what did you call me here for?" Her voice was shaky, unconfident. I can tell she was nervous to be here.

"I just wanted to ask you one simple question." I took my picture of Marceline and I as kids and showed it to her. "Are you the girl in this picture?"

Silent tears streamed down her face, as she stared at the picture.

"Marceline?" She looked up and sniffled. I walked over and sat down next to her. I rubbed her back, and she suddenly hugged me.

"Where... Did... You... Go?" She spoke between sobs, and tried to calm her down by hugging her back.

"I was kidnapped. I escaped and ran away to become a star. I'm sorry, I never called you. I had your number, and I tried to call, but you changed your number." She just cried more, so I told her that I would make up for our lost time.

"Really? You would do that? Because, that's not the Marshall I used to know." She laughed jokingly, and we walked outside to find it was already 6:30 PM.

"Let's get started!" I looked at Marcy and she just smiled. I took her hand and ran towards my car. I opened the door for her and she smoothly glided into the leather passenger seat. I slid across the car hood-awesome style- and jumped into the driver's seat.

"You're cool." Marceline, you sarcasm user.

"I will not be offended by that because we're friends." She punched me in the arm and I started the car. I plugged in my phone to the auxiliary cord and played my tunes from my iPhone.(Also works with other phones and MP3 players.)

"I love this song! Turn it up!" I cranked the volume and grinned. "I didn't know you liked Avril Lavigne. So do I, it's crazy how much we have in common."

"Yah, I do. I usually sing along to the song when I'm alone. But I'm not alone, so I'll be embarrassed."

"Whaddaya mean?! You just sang ten songs to am audience of like, three hundred people! Let me hear you, I won't laugh, I promise."

"Okay, but you better not laugh!"

"I PROMISE I won't laugh, now can you just sing already? The first verse already passed..."

(**A/N**: The verse is the part after the intro, or after the chorus, for those who don't know.[and the chorus is the part that repeats.])

_"And that's just why I smile,_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need, the reason why-y-y-y_

_I smi-i-ile_

Your turn, go!"

_"Last night I blacked out I think?_

_What-did you-what did you out in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then-oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was me, and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again!"_ Then, we both sang together on this part,

_"You-u said hey (hey!), what's your name? (What's your name?)_

_It took one look and now we're not the same_

_Yeah, you said hey(hey) and since that day(since that day)_

_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_Yeah!_

_And that's why-y-y-y I smile,_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need, the reason why-y-y-y_

_I smi-i-ile."_ Now this part is just Marcy:

_"You know that I'm a crazy bitch,_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch,_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control!"_ Both of us:

_"And that's why-y-y-y I smile,_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need, the reason why-y-y-y_

_I smi-i-ile,_

_The reason(the reason) why-y-y-y_

_I smi-i-ile_

_The reason(the reason) why-y-y-y_

_I smi-i-ile."_

(A/N: The song is called Smile, by Avril Lavigne)

I laughed and she smiled at me.

"It's true, you know." I looked at her and looked back at the road.

"What's true?" I asked curiously. We were almost where I wanted to go.

"You do make me smile, Marshall."

"Aww, you're just saying that."

"No, no, I personally think you make me smile."

"Same here, you make me smile, too." She blushed a bright pink and looked out the window.

"Whoa, what? We're going to a little kid's place?"

"No, look beside it..."

"Oh... Oh, I see. The Sapphire Wolf?" (Restaurant I made up)

"Yup. And it's next to an amusement park!"

"Awesome! We should do the fun stuff first. I'll get sick if I eat too much and go on the Ferris wheel or a rollercoaster."

"Okay, sure."

**~The Amusement Park~**

Marcy's POV

I pulled Marshall towards me as I sprinted towards the Haunted House.

"Oh, hey Marcy. Whatcha doin' here?" It was Finn.

"Hey, Finn! You out with Fi?"

"Yeah. She's in the ladies' room. This Marshall?"

"Yeah, oh, Marshall, this is Finn, my other guy friend, and Finn, this is Marshall, my childhood guy friend."

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you from Marceline. You seem like a cool guy."

"Thanks, I appreciate your kindness." _Marshall, you've changed A LOT. You're polite and poised..._

"We'll see you later, Finn. Have fun with Fionna!"

"Thanks!" We turned towards the Haunted House and bought tickets for the thing.

ML took out his wallet and paid for the tickets. "Let's go!" I followed him inside and looked around. This is some pretty crappy Haunted House. Just because the painting's eyes follow you doesn't mean that it's scary... Big whop, giant spider eating the head of a grasshopper, that's just nature. Oh my GLOB! Oh, no. It's just a cannibal. Hehe, humans eating humans... This haunted house isn't as scary as I thought.

"Hey, Marcy, since this place is worth crap, you wanna run through?"

"Yeah, let's go!" He took my hand and we ran through the whole place, not stopping until we got to the end. I was out of breath, and so was he. "ML, imma go get a drink of water, be right back."

"Okay, meet you at the Ferris wheel after, okay?"

"Yeah, I got it." I smiled and jogged over to the water fountain near the restrooms.

"Hey, princess." I looked up and saw a pale guy with white hair and was wearing all dark blue. "The name's 'Ice King', because I always break the ice with the ladies."

"Dude, you're old. And have bad pick-up lines."

"I'm not old! I'm only 39!"

"_Only_ 39?"

"You know what? I give up. Go ahead, mock." But when he looked up , I was already gone... "Eh, oh well. It's not like that pick-up line was true..."

(**A/N**: Random Ice King scene! XD)

"Hey, Marshall!"

"Oh, hey, Marceline. Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

**.:The Sapphire Wolf:.**

Marshall's POV

I was extremely nervous because I've never been in a REAL date before. But... This isn't a date, we're just making up for lost time. But... I've never actually gone to dinner with anyone except my mom and my sister. But... my dad is usually there with us so, yeah. Marcy and I were walking to the restaurant and I looked down at our hands. We were so close, but so far. I'm forever in the friendship zone.

"Marceline, so... I gotta ask you a question."

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you! You're my best friend!"

"No, I mean as something else..."

"Oh, um... We're here!" I looked up from her hand and saw that we _were_ there. We walked inside and went to reserve our table. The girl with the red hair and white streaks behind the counter turned around and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi, table for two? Oh, hey ML. This your girlfriend?"

"Oh n-"

"Um, yeah. You two know each other?"

"Yes, he used to work here."

"Oh, cool. And, yeah, table for two, please." She smiled and walked away to get the table ready.

"Marceline, why'd you say we were dating?"

"I was answering the question you asked me earlier."

"What question?"

"You asked me if I could be your girlfriend, like three minutes ago."

"I didn't ask tha-"

"I can tell that you were gonna ask me, because I saw it in your eyes when you asked if I liked you as more than a friend."

"Can all girls do that?"

"Sometimes, if they want to think." I laughed at that, because I knew she was gonna slam airheads.

"Okay, guys, your table is ready. My name is Pepper. I'm actually serving you today, what a coincidence." Pepper walked over to a small table that had a red lamp hanging over it. "I'll be back with your drinks."

(**A/N**: Who do you guys think Pepper is? A cookie to whoever gets it right!)

"We didn't order any drinks yet..." Marceline doesn't know Pepper.

"I already know what you want. You want a cherry Dr. Pepper, and ML wants a cherry coke."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"No prob, sweetie. Anything for my Marshmallow's girl." She skipped away happily in her blue apron and dress.

"_Marshmallow_?"

"Pepper is three years older than me. She came up with the nickname when I first started working here."

"I'm gonna start calling you that." We argued over that jokingly, and one of the regulars passed by.

"Those two are so cute, I wish I was as young and as in love as them." We blushed and I stared at Marcy. She was taking out her phone. She scooted very close to me and tapped her camera app with her finger.

"I wanna take a picture, so I can remember the day I first saw you after you disappeared." She smiled and put her head on my shoulder. "Smile!"

_Click!_

**.:The Kitchen Window Thing That They Have In Diners:.**

No One's POV

"Look, Pepper. Your Marshmallow's already got himself a good girlfriend." 'Prince' Garett (Prince Gumball) said to Pepper when she came back to get their drinks.

"I know! It's like just yesterday he was bussing tables for the regulars that hated me." She had big, teary anime eyes and then went back to normal after six seconds. "I'm gonna give them their drinks."

"Tell ML I said congrats on the new GF!"

**~=Back at ML and M's table=~**

Marcy's POV

"Hey, you two. I got your drinks. Are you eating anything today, or are you just gonna sit here and make out all day?"

"Pepper!" Marshall got all mad, but I sort of turned pink.

"Sorry! But seriously, whacha eating?"

"I'll have... The barbecue sliders with onion rings."

"I'll have the same thing, only with French fries." I was always quite the eater.

"Okay, I'll be right out with your stuff!" Pepper went off to tell the chef guy our orders and ML and I... Started talking about music. After twenty minutes of arguing about what was better (kpop or jpop), our food came! I could smell it from the table! The kitchen window thing is like, six yards away. This is a big restaurant.

"Here's your food, guys! Just tell me if you need anything!"

"Thanks, Pepper!" ML and I spoke at the same time. We realized how weird it was for like, three minutes, and then we started eating.

After 20 minutes of talking and eating...

"Hey, Marshall?"

"Hm?" He was still eating his onion rings, but he was listening.

"Can you tell me what you think of me?"

"Um.. Can we talk about this... After I pay?" He sounded a little bitter, and I looked down at the thought.

"Okay." ML signaled Pepper for the check, and she came back empty handed.

"Where's the..."

"Garett wanted you guys to enjoy the night."

"Oh, thanks, Garett!" He smiled and told us we could leave.

Marshall POV

I took Marceline outside and we sat down in the grass next to the Ferris wheel. I took her hand and she put her head on my shoulder.

"So, are you going to answer my question?"

"I'll try~~" She just sat there with her eyes towards the ground and her hand squeezing mine.

". . ."

"Okay, fine. You wanna know what I think of you? I'll tell you.

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la_

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_ And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_ Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_ You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_ Is you, being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_La la_

_La la la la_

_La la_

_La la la_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_ And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_ Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_ Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you, you_

_ You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love you."_

She took my jacket off my shoulders and placed it around both of us, shielding our PDA from everyone while red fireworks shot out into the sky saying,

"I Love You."

* * *

So that was it! My super long one-shot! Here are the names of the songs, so check them out if you haven't already heard them.

Songs(They're all by Avril Lavigne):

1) Keep Holding On

2) Smile

3) I Love You

For those who read all of my stories, or at least Haruhi's Boys and Girls, I have not given up on the story, I'm just taking my break for the seventh time. -_-;

Sorry for not posting, I've had a lot of homework and dance stuff to do.

Marcelee Time chapters are gonna be posted AFTER I get at least 5 reviews and fav's on this story. Sorry, but it's the truth! Plus, I'm still workin on chappies 3 and 4.

Again, I'm super sorry for not posting~ Don't forget to fav!


End file.
